


Halloween

by Fellowfandomgurl



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellowfandomgurl/pseuds/Fellowfandomgurl
Summary: Cesar thinks he's grown so he wants to trick or treat by himself on Halloween.
Relationships: Cesar Diaz & Oscar "Spooky" Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Halloween

When Cesar was little, he had begged Oscar to let him go with Monse, Ruby and Jamal for trick or treating. Cesar said that they would stick together as a group, and that nothing could happen.   
"Please! Oscar Please! Oscar! Please!" Cesar begged, pulling on Oscar's pant leg. Oscar clicked his tongue, shaking his head.   
"Chiquillo, you're too small. I can walk with you guys-" He was willing to compromise, but the little boy interrupted him.   
"No! We said it was going be our first Halloween together! No adults!" Cesar said impatiently. Oscar tilted his head to the side, thinking fast.

"I don't know C, there's going to be a lot of scary people around; this is the time vampires and zombies roam around the neighborhood for real." He said, stirring his spoon in the pan, making sure the rice wasn't burning. He smiled to himself, this was the perfect time to freak Cesar out. The kid could go trick or treating, but only with adult present, Oscar wasn't going to change his mind, but maybe he could change his little brother's. 

Cesar huffed, saying, "No you're lying! They don't exist! Liar Liar pants on Fire!" He turned around, storming away, trying to make loud stomping noises as much as his tiny feet could allow. Oscar turned off the heat of the stove and wiped his hands on dish towel beside it. He turned to look at Cesar, who was standing in the living room, his tiny arms crossed and looking angry. 

Oscar has to laugh; Cesar was adorable when he was mad. Anger wasn't a strong look on him.   
He walked over and bent down to Cesar's height. 

"Niño, I am not lying." Oscar gently grabbed onto Cesar's arm, his other hand rubbing small circles on his back. 

"I'm telling you the truth, vampires and zombies hide out all year and Halloween is the only time they come out because everyone else is dressing up, so no one can tell that they are real or not." The older brother raised an eyebrow, using his most serious voice and displaying his best poker face. Cesar stopped looking angry, instead looked bewildered. His eyes widened, looking right into Oscar's. 

"Okay but I would know who's a real vampire and who's not." Cesar said, his voice now turning into a whisper. Oscar nodded, looking away as if he was thinking and processing what his little brother just said.   
"Yeah you could. You are a big boy now, right? You're eight now. You're practically a grown up." Oscar got up, and he walked back to the kitchen to check on their dinner. Cesar chased him, asking, "Wait so you're letting me trick or treat?! With vampires and zombies out there?!" 

"Cesar, you're a grown boy. Big boys know how to defend themselves from zombies and vampires and every single creature of the undead." Oscar sure as hell didn't believe Cesar could defend himself at eight years old, but he had to exaggerate. He began to take out two plates from the cupboard, setting them on the table for them both. Cesar looked deep in thought, looking at the floor and at his feet.   
"Well I am a big boy." He replied after much thought, looking up at his brother. 

"Okay big boy, then sit down and eat your dinner. I'll let you go with your friends on Thursday night." Oscar grinned when he saw Cesar break into a smile. The little boy ran to his seat, nearly bouncing off of it. The other brother smirked, knowing he was pretty sure he scared the hell out of Cesar to change his mind about trick or treating altogether. 

__

The day of Halloween, Oscar was surprised and nervous. He didn't think that Cesar was actually going to leave, he was imagining them staying in, or even Cesar asking him to chaperone the kids. But Thursday night rolled around, and the little boy was dressed in a spider man costume Oscar had bought him at the 99 cents store. He carried a plastic bag that he got under the kitchen counter, beaming and ready to say goodbye to Oscar.   
Oscar was so close to refusing Cesar the night out, since he was sure Cesar was going to back out. Sometimes, he underestimated the kid. He had to keep his word. 

So he ruffled Cesar's hair, and let his little brother walk out the front door. 

Oscar waited fifteen minutes. 

Fifteen minutes and he was looking around the living room for his shoes and keys. There was no way in hell he was letting his baby brother walk around the neighborhood by himself with only three little kids, what the hell was he thinking? Fuck keeping his word.

Oscar was desperately looking for his keys, when the front door burst open. He whipped around, he had been crouched at the couch for his search of the keys. 

"Oscar! Oscar! Oscar!" Cesar yelled, running into Oscar's arms. Oscar's heart sped up; had something happened? His mind was going to the worst conclusion.  
"Cesar what happened?!" Oscar held Cesar, pulling him back to watch his face. The poor boy had tears coming down his eyes.

"I saw zombies and vampires and you were right I don't want to be out there tonight, I don't want to-" Oscar let a breath out of relief, his lips curling into a smile.   
"It's okay, nene, they're not going to come here, I won't let them." He brushed Cesar's tears with the swipe of his thumb and pulled him into his lap.

Cesar hiccuped, putting an arm around Oscar's neck. Oscar felt his little hands clutching onto his shirt.   
_Dios mio_ , Oscar thought, _this must be the most cutest kid on planet earth. In the whole universe._

Oscar rubbed his back, holding him tightly.   
"Want to watch one of your favorite movies? I've been wanting to watch Space Jam again." He asked, reaching for the remote on the table across Cesar. He felt Cesar's head nod against his chest.   
"All right let me go make some popcorn-" He was loosening his hold on Cesar to let him go, but the little boy clung onto him.  
"No! Take me with you." He said, his cheeks rosy red from all the crying. "I feel safe with you." 

That one sentence warmed Oscar, feeling proud of himself. Cesar went to him for protection and safety. Just as he should.   
Oscar kissed the top of his head, lifting him up with ease. 

Cesar giggled when he put him over his shoulder, pretending to drop him. 

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so adorable, season three broke my heart.


End file.
